A Case of Undeath part 1
by Snow1900
Summary: This is my first fic ever so don't expect miricals, it's about a group if specialists who investigte a massacer outside a city, please r/r


A Case of Undeath

A Case of Undeath

By Silver-hawk

Prologue 

In the black of the night, illuminated only by curving searchlights a small figure walked across the front of a building. Jack Diamond lay back against the wall, holding his Hetler-Koch sub-machine gun in one hand he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, put it in his mouth and took out a lighter. Just as he as about to light it... CRASH! Something must have torn down the fence behind the arms depot he was guarding the front of! CRACK, CRACK, pistol shots rang out through the night air accompanied by a burst of M16 fire. Jack dropped the lighter, flicked the safety catch on his gun to off and sped round the side of the building. A huge truck had smashed the metal fence aside and now strange creatures were shambling out of the back.

"What are you waiting for Diamond, Christmas? Don't just stand there gawping, SHOOT!" the Captains voice was barely audible over crackle of machine gun fire. Jack took aim and squeezed on the trigger, five shots entered a creatures exposed chest and still it kept on coming.

"Sir, This is just a theory but I think we might be dealing with something a little more powerful than your average human Sir" Jack said slowly to Captain standing next to him,

"No, you don't say," said the Captain sarcastically. Suddenly a figure stepped from the truck wearing a gas mask and carrying what looked like a flamethrower, "Diamond send an S.O.S. transmission to the Special Tactics, Operations, Recon and Munitions section of the police department in Nianso City." The Captain said. Jack fled to the comm room and locked himself in, attaching the headphones and opening the channel Jack grumbled,

"Why doesn't he call them the S.T.O.R.M. Section like everyone else?" There was a beep, the channel was open, "This is MD 26 transmitting to S.T.O.R.M. Section.We are under attack from strange creatures, more powerful than humans and much slower. Requesting immediate assistance. MD 26 out." Jack stood up and went over to a locker. He took out a gas mask and some more clips. He put on the mask, reloaded his gun and sat down. Cries of agony split the silence. What was there to do but wait for the S.T.O.R.M. operatives to come and rescue him, and any other survivors.

1

News

A tall fair-haired man wearing black combat fatigues and a heavy duty, brown leather jacket casually strolled down towards the S.T.O.R.M. office on the first floor of the Nianso Police Department. (they were called NPD for short.) His name was Captain Vincent Hawk. As he opened the door to the office a 20 year old girl pushed open the door and dashed down the stairs,

"Hey Kit, what's the... rush," but she was gone. Kit Marnley, a new operative, hardly ever waited for anyone. Vincent went in and looked around.

"What's with Kit?" Vincent asked a man lounging in his chair. Alan Cairvar looked up from his newspaper,

"Oh the Chief wanted t' speak t' her about something," Alan replied in his strong, Scottish accent which Vincent would have recognized anywhere.

Vincent sat down at his desk at the front of the room,

"Yet more paperwork I see," Vincent sighed

"Not so fast lad, this came through three hours ago," Alan handed him some paper.Vincent read it and burst out laughing,

"This guy should stop drinking his mouthwash before he goes to bed! I mean, from the description these things that attacked the Depot were, were, zombies!"

"Very funny, but consider we tried to contact them and there was no answer,"

"Has anyone investigated it yet?"

"Well we would have but you obviously had a hangover or something so they sent some coppers."

"I did not have a hangover. I was merely playing snooker last night and got home late,"

"How late, three o'clock in the morning?"

"Eleven-thirty." Vincent answered meekly.

The door opened and Kit walked in, tears in her eyes,

"What's up Kit?" Vincent asked

"The depot that Jack was guarding, it was attacked last night and Jack's missing," she burst into tears as Vincent came over and spoke to her.

"Were going in to investigate, we'll find Jack, okay." Alan sat back in his chair, _Jack Diamond_ he thought _One of_ _Kit's friends isn't he? Yes, she seems to speak about him a lot, I wander if..._

"Alan, make yourself useful and find Matt and Rachel, and stop daydreaming!" Vincent yelled more than ordered.

Ten minutes later all the S.T.O.R.M. members were in the office, Alan, the tactical specialist, Matt, the demolitions and close combat specialist, Rachel, the covert operative, Kit, the field medic and Vincent, the firearms specialist, sniper and marksman. (Even though all of them could handle SMGs, shoguns and pistols Vincent could handle any gun, anywhere.)

"Our plan is simple, we go in. Find out what's happening. Find the survivors and get out. We will be taking SMGs, Berettas, combat knives, Kevlar body armour and oxygen masks. Any questions?" Vincent said coldly. There were no questions. The truck left in ten minutes.

2

The corpse and the friend

The truck rumbled along the path into the depot through the destroyed security barrier and into the centre of the depot. Vincent and Matt jumped out the back, SMGs ready. They looked around the site before giving the all clear.

"What a mess!" Rachel commented on the depot. Suddenly, as if from nowhere a creature appeared, uttering a low moan as it approached. Three others followed it. the S.T.O.R.M.s levelled their guns,

"That's close enough, get down on the floor and spread your arms and legs apart," Vincent commanded. The creatures didn't obey, "Open fire!" a crackle of gunfire ripped through the silent depot, after five seconds the creatures fell.

"Doesn't seem so funny now does it sir?" Alan joked

"I could have worked that out myself Mr know-it-all. We search all the buildings for survivors. Three of the warehouses came up blank with only a few zombies (as confirmed by Vincent) inside them. When they came to the barracks they found a man wearing a gas mask and carrying what looked like a flamethrower. Vincent and Matt levelled their Berettas,

"Freeze, stay where you are. Drop your weapon and put your hands on the wall." Vincent commanded, his voice still cold.

"I know what you want, my name is Mikhail Rukovosky, the flamethrower type weapon is a gas sprayer."

"What does it spray?" Matt asked

"You think I'd tell you?" Matt walked up to him and placed the gun on the mans head,

"Yes, now tell me,"

"You'll have to find the lab in the mansion outside town, hahahahahaha!" CRACK, a bullet whipped through the air and hit Mikhail in the head, Matt turned round to see Vincent's levelled berretta smoking like an industrial chimney.

"He was going for a knife," Vincent answered Matt's question before he'd asked it. A door flew open and every weapon was trained on it.

"Hey, hey calm down."

"Jack!"

"Kit!" They ran together and embraced, then Kit took him back to the truck where the police who had already been sent there were waiting. Rachel walked up to Vincent and put a hand on his shoulder

"Relax," she said and followed Jack and Kit out, the rest of them filed out. Vincent stood there a moment and thought. _Was she dropping a hint_ _?_ He shook his head, walked over to Mikhail corpse and picked it up.

"We're not done with you yet mate." He muttered to the corpse and walked out of the building to the truck.

Back at the station he put Mikhail's dead body down on the table in the office. Jack was being questioned and everyone else had long since gone but Vincent was still there, _Mikhail, Mikhail I wondered if we'd ever meet again, well I'll just have a rummage around in your pockets if you don't mind. _Vincent found some papers and put them in his desk for tomorrow, it was late and besides, Jake would want to play the last three frames. Vincent left the station under the watchful eye of the police chief. Chief Alium thought to himself _you're a good man, pity you'll have to go._

_ _

3

That's Odd

Vincent walked into the office looking shaken,

"Anything wrong?" asked Rachel,

"Some fool tried to shoot me as I walked up the steps to the door. I shot at him but missed,"

"Did you try and track him?" Vincent walked over to a window and closed the blinds,

"In this snow I couldn't have. His footprints would have vanished." Vincent pushed a button on the wall and the table with Mikhail's body rose from the floor,

"Is he still here!" Rachel exclaimed in surprised

"He may be dead but we need hi..." CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! the gunfire cut him short. Vincent rushed to the window. Pulled out his Beretta. Opened the window and aimed downwards, "Freeze, stay where you are!" He yelled,

"It's OK, it's me, Matt." Matt was bending over a man with blood trailing from the man's body, Matt's grey greatcoat hid most of the man but Vincent could see it was the same man who had shot at him.

"Bring him up here and we'll have a look at him," Vincent commanded. Five minutes later Matt had the body upstairs, "Rachel, were you shot at?" Vincent asked

"No, but I took my car downstairs, they might have missed me,"

"Hmmmmmm, Matt call everyone and tell them to come in low and fast when they get here,"

"OK"

"As I was saying we need the body because he may have something on him, I looked for papers but could you look for anything else Rachel." As Vincent went over to his desk Alan and Kit came in, 

"Who are you calling Matt? Kit asked.

"You guys, were you shot when you came in?"

"No, why?"

"Me and Vincent were shot at while we came up the steps, I guess that means he was the only one," Matt jerked his head towards the body next to Mikhail's.

"No we aren't running a funeral business," Vincent said, "Search that guy," Vincent flicked through the papers, "That's odd," he said

"What is?" Alan asked

"It's as if Mikhail was meant to die and for us to find his papers, I mean it's got his identity and a work permit but the only other thing is the location of a lab in a mansion, I don't like it, it could be a trap."

"Yeah but orders came through, we must follow up all leads or..."

"Or else we get suspended, it's always the same."

"Well we've got no choice, we have to follow this up,"

"All right, we go, but fully equipped."  
"Yes sir!" everyone said.

"Hey, I want some answers," Jack Diamond called from the door, Vincent sighed,

"Well I suppose you can."


End file.
